User talk:BlazeCannon15
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shun Kazami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Link Here is the link to the Wiki : http://bakugancanonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Canon-Fanon_Wiki - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 02:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :You coming Blazecannon?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 03:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Here's a link to the Wiki. Congrats on your 4,000+ edits, btw. http://bakugancf.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Fanon_Wiki - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 20:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply Cussing = 3 months Vandalism (1st) = 3 days Vandalism (2nd) = 1 week etc. Just plain harassment of other users = 3 weeks. ) need help hey do you know were to download the bakugan game to the pc i dont?? Im new Im new at this could not find it if you are not busy can you tell me step by step Thank you!! Reply I can't. I'm on the road to Dalllas and on the ipad. Sorry, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 16:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) This good, or bigger????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 20:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Now?????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 23:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I just wait till I see a good spot, then get the pic. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 23:54, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I waited till they looked at the camera. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 00:06, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan dimensions dosent work why Hi why dosent bakugan dimensions work in my country it gives me a blank screen can you help Such as what? I'm correcting the mistakes i find. Does that mean all other Users are also annoying? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 00:28, June 14, 2010 (UTC) never mind i will wait for the full version to be released What? I'm not even on this Wikia right now. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 16:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Look, i don't blame you that you use reverts to check even one edit insteat of Undo. I correct what i see. That's all. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 16:18, June 14, 2010 (UTC) 6000 Congrats on 6000 edits!!! This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 03:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Just seen the message you wrote. Hope they'll understand us correctly. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 21:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) One for a Wikia I made earlier, it was not easy. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 22:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ☆ About your message. There's such thing called Discrimination. Rec is indeed the image professional here, but Aquosx got the images of those other Bakugan, i got the card images and some other missing images, and all other users also help a lot. Abce2 gets all the newest info. You put most of the Anime effects, on which we seriously thank you. Small users? What about Koisuru, who started this Wikia, Agent A who corrects all the grammar mistakes, Drago99 and many others? All users here are unique with something, not just "The Ultimate Trio". "People"? Shouldn't it be characters? This is not a hate message, i do not intend any anger, don't be mad at me. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) It's just that the message you wrote sounds like you, Abce2 and Rec are the only editors here, and all other users act like anonymous watchers that either vandalize or make small corrections. Other Wikis don't do so. You could at least have writed that message in a other way. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Eh, i understand you... As HotShot says in a parody comic. "My LiFe Is PaiN". [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 02:13, June 17, 2010 (UTC) DANG, i finish writing my message to you as i get a message from you and Rec from a other Wikia. XTRMZR!!!! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 02:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Altough i'm not a fan of Aluze, the one in the center (or the second one) is quite interesting. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 02:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Sure, just give me ten minutes. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 22:43, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Which one? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 22:59, June 19, 2010 (UTC) OK, i'll try. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) So it was you? Awesome. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I thought that page was created by a random user. For example, the Dryoid page. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:37, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Help with editing hi Blazecannon is AlltributeMaNaga So when i go to edit the Dragonoid page the editing thing looks lik it does when you editing it in a internet explorer 6! it's so frustrating i cnt stand it! so can you fix this problem? thanks AlltributeMaNaga (talk) 17:07, June 20, 2010 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga ☆ I don't know. It comes to me at random. Some days i make less than ten edits, others i make over hundred. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 20:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) And i'm not following you. You weren't here earlier today. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 20:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok... This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 00:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ☆ And you never did such things EVER, did you? And quit lying, i'm not spacing. I'm adding links and correct grammar mistakes. And sorry for being so active today. I was just mad about something. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 00:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) And i'm not following you. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 00:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'm not going to be a stickler and tell you how to use commas, but all I would like is for you to start capitalizing at the beginning of your sentences.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 00:14, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea, but do you have any idea what the heck is wrong with the Battle Brawler page????? --Recgameboy | If only Monarus were real. 01:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) About HYENA!!!! Something is wrong with her page. Did someone block her? she says that she can't worrk on any other talk pages then her own, and can't edit anything. please help my insane friend. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 18:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) well isn't the rule that you HAVE to give the offender one warning? A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 00:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't mean to sound rude, but i'm not the one to apologize to. A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. (talk) 01:20, June 25, 2010 (UTC) listen to this and you will understand how i felt about that. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSJXI3LP_Q and i think sis went to bed. yes i do consider her a sibling. this is why i went monkey madness on you. A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. (talk) 01:24, June 25, 2010 (UTC) HI BLAZECANNON15!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI BLAZECANNON15!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? This is RADIO Hyena12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello Hi. Shalom. 5teel-o4teen (talk) 00:35, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I tried, but I couldn't find a video clear enough. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 01:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I finally got one. =) --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 09:16, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Is the Hawktor pic big enough?????????????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 00:14, June 29, 2010 (UTC) OK. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 01:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Server??????????????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Where exactly in front of the school????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't see anyone. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:29, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Still nothing, look me up on the friend thjing. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:32, June 30, 2010 (UTC) --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:34, June 30, 2010 (UTC) You sure you're on Strikeflier????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:37, June 30, 2010 (UTC) There's really no trick to it, my computer has a thing call "Snipping Tool" that I use... --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 19:34, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey BlazeCannon15 I saw many wrong ability effects on the helix dragonoid page and i don't know the real effects so hope you fix them 8D Computers Will take over the universe!! (talk) 19:18, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey Blaze! Where were you the past few days?? It's like Abce2,DM and I are the only admins holding this place together. T.S seems to have dissapeared off the face of the earth and Rec is gone too, welcome back! You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 (talk) 20:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Question about Spectra I have a little question for you. Will Spectra appear in third season of Bakugan? First I thougt "yes" then I saw on Jake's page that he have the same voice actor as Spectra. Now I'm not sure. MaRii (talk) 11:22, July 13, 2010 (UTC) HI!!!!!!!!!! Just wanted to show you this. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:02, July 16, 2010 (UTC) You know what Ingram reminds me of????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Using this link, read the 5th bullet in the trivia, not counting sub-bullets. http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Azurill_(Pok%C3%A9mon) --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, what do you think????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ???? Main Page got screwed up! Do you know what happend? Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? (talk) 22:46, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'm really sorry, but I've still got this gut feeling you aren't ready. Let me think a bit on what you could do...Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:37, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I would, but I can't. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's just, I feel like you couldn't handle that kind of powers, no offense, but you are still learning how long to block people. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Could you fix the Masquerade page? Thanks. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 23:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Cratship is not a rank. You don't get it from having so-and-so many edits...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Rec learnt about everything. I may be able to teach you, but later today.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:01, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Let's just wait then...I think I'm busy on those days.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Why do you want to be a Bureaucrat? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 00:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 00:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Blaze I never really got to introduce myself. I am Agent Z and I really think you are pretty cool. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'çhild®en's çå®∂ ©åmes']] 22:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Why? They're too big. Especially the one that was on Helix Dragonoid's page. Couldn't you change it by yourself? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 00:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Stop changing gallerys. And what if i don't? Here's a example. br01.jpg|This is how it was br01 (1).jpg|This is after i edited it So please stop. Oh, and BTW, it's not "gallerys". It's Galleries. Just helping you with your grammar, if you want to become a Bureaucrat. Good luck. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 05:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and the message you wrote that you will "Ban everyone who wrights his thoughts about Abce2" made me a bad commercial, because people started to think that i wrote that and some of them started to hate me. Why did you do that? Please, stop. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 05:30, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Only after you. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | ''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.'' 00:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I saw it. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 23:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Project BBS I'm sorry that's happening. It's even more unfortunate that we can't do anything about it. What's really heart-breaking is I completely redid the Spectra article once, and now look at it >_> - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 11:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC)